The Randoms
by Anya-Paradox
Summary: Different random short oneshots, drabbles. Story ideas that have no place. Possible Mature rating.
1. Ocean

**Ocean**

_It's midnight's late reminder of  
The loss of her, the one I love  
My will to quickly end it all//  
_

A/N: So these are all just random ideas that buzz around my head but I have no where to use them so they shall go in here. Like drabbles. Anyway, this one is sad, so be warned Haha. Guess who it is, cause it doesn't actually say :D

_Sometimes it feels just like I'm falling in the ocean  
Let the waves up take me down  
Let the hurricane set in motion... yeah  
Let the rain of what I feel right now...//_

It wasn't happy. And that was the only way I could ever try to explain it.

The smile that met me on that sandy beach was not from the same face I had fallen in love with. The easy smile was not there, the hazel eyes full of promises had left, fleeting like one of the birds flying high above us.

I felt my ready smile slip, knowing something had happened. Something had changed, and it wasn't just the change of us defeating Cronus.

She had changed and all the late night promises we had once whispered to each other faded in my ears.

"I'm not sure anymore."

And that was all the words she said. All she said that made my heart bend and crack.

As the wave washed up, not close enough to touch my sandy feet, I felt my life slipping away. I felt change come; I felt everything I had gotten used to, everything I knew slip away from me, like the salt water that kept receding.

I turned away, only for an instant to remember the security I had felt. I thought nothing could change it. How could seven teenagers defeat the God of Time? I had fooled myself into believing that I was there, and it would never end. But when it did, I did not feel relief as expected.

I felt lost, and everything inside me ripped away, leaving me with new sensations and new opportunities.

Like a future with her. The only thing I wanted.

Was I even sure though? Was that feeling still there, as it had been on our late nights sneaking out to see each other?

I didn't know, but how could I say no to her, with her beautiful clouded hazel eyes and challenging nature.

"What about the promises?" I whispered, more out of confusion than pain.

I felt strangely empty, and dry.

I heard her voice choke slightly, "I meant them. I still want all those things."

My heart didn't thump, my breath didn't catch.

"I still love you." She said, her eyes finally turning clear onto mine.

Now I was confused. I didn't know what to say. Should I tell her that I would die for her, but didn't know if I could love her, stay with her?

Should I tell her that my heart didn't seem to be living anymore?

Cronus owned it like he owned our lives. He destroyed us, our humanity and the loves we could have had.

I turned to her, "There is nothing I wouldn't do for you."

It was the closest to the truth I could come without breaking her. She was so fragile, despite her strong appearance.

And then the smile finally came, the smile I loved, that I really would die for.

But it turned sad, which made me angry. Why couldn't she just keep smiling at me!?

"Then let me leave. I just need to see other things. Let me go." She pleaded, "I have to grow up before I can belong to you."

And then I realized that she was leaving and I had never kissed her, not really. That was why I couldn't let her go.

So I swooped down on her, capturing her mouth and holding her to me for all I was worth.

It was one brief moment of complete clarity. I needed to leave too. She was right. But that one kiss had kept me here too long. It had been what I first wanted, since the time I saw her, and what I wanted now.

But I had it and nothing was holding me anymore.

"Go." I said decisively, pushing my heart into the back of my chest where maybe she could revive it one day. Nothing would hold me here.

She walked away and didn't look back.

I smiled, and finally I realized what her smile had been. The smile I couldn't describe at the beginning.

It had been relief.

And loss.

The smile stayed on my face as I walked into the dreaded waves of water. I would face my fears, I would grow up.

And maybe one day I would feel the sleek pounding of my heart, as she smiled at me.

Maybe I would not need the rhythmic pounding of the waves against me to remind me of what I had lost.

But until then the dark, salty depths nourished my dry forsaken soul, and covered my eyes until the bright sun didn't blind it. Until I didn't think about my future, or her or my heart.

I didn't think at all.

I just drifted and let it cover me, take me and hold me up.

_// Something Kept Me Here Too Long, You Can't Leave Me If I'm Already Gone //_

A/N: Well, the first of much randomness. Hope it wasn't too depressing fo you. There was so many lyrics I like for this one, so I stuck them everywhere haha. Review!

_How can one man stop his ending  
I thought of just your face  
Relaxed, and floated into space//__  
_


	2. Phantom

_//So We Finally Know What Our Time Here Was About, We Were Not Meant To Be //_

He slammed the door and walked away. He didn't have a dollar on him, didn't even hope the world would accept him back the way he was. All the death, all the chaos he had tried to stop.

It had brought too much blood.

He couldn't help but turn back to see the run down brownstone standing tiredly against the waning sunlight. In the window, the phantom of a girl stood, her fingers splayed across the window in a gesture of extreme longing.

Her hair reached down her back and the man felt every nerve in his body pull him toward the window, towards the gossamer image that drew him closer.

But he stopped himself… he would not go back.

All that was left in that barren wasteland was memories of the brightest greatest time in his life. He heard her ghost in every room, felt her touch for every step.

It was such a wonderful ways for the gods to torture him.

"Rest in peace." He whispered, feeling into the very marrow of his ancient bones that he was so… oh so ready to die.

It would not happen for a long while yet.

Splaying his fingers in the high five goodbyes to the phantom in the window, the great hero of the times finally gave up the ghosts of his past.

The leader of the greatest team to ever live and die walked away, in the whisper of dusk, the promise of twilight and the peace of the dark.

_//These Empty Rooms Are Still Filled With You //_


	3. Smile

**Smile**

A/N: Here is your happy one! I have another happy one almost done too! Aren't you proud! Review!

_xxx…Give Me One More Kiss Goodnight And Everything Will Be Alright …xxx_

The thought of her heart breaking made a resounding wail of despair tear through Archie louder than her possessions smashing against her wall and door. He knocked again, willing his best friend to open the door, knowing her stubbornness would never allow it.

"ARCHIE! Don't you dare knock on my door! I hate you! I hate men!" She screamed through the dark wood. The purple haired warrior sighed at Atlanta's statement. It had been the same thing since two hours ago. This was going no where and the entire gang had long since gone to the Gods to have a little 'talk' with Hermes about taking them to a jungle.

And more importantly, to a certain half goat.

Archie snarled a curse under his breath, rage filling him so fast at the thought of Pan that he almost saw red.

It was only the rage thundering inside him that caused him to break the door down. And it was only the tears streaming down Atlanta's face and the surprise in her eyes that made him hug her so hard he thought her spine might snap.

"Archie, get out of my room! I don't want to see another guy's face for the rest of my life!" Atlanta said angrily, only the slight catching of her face giving her away.

Archie didn't let her go, "Like hell. I plan to be your best friend for a while Lan, and I can't very well do that if you are not looking at me."

Atlanta's rigid stance and struggling ceased and suddenly she was holding him back just as tightly and swallowing air at an alarming rate.

"He was the one who asked me to visit! I should have just stayed here with you! But we had no plans!" She gasped into his sweater, "And then, I get there and… and… he tells me that I am not welcome cause I am just some girl who sleeps around to get friends!"

Archie felt the rage choke him. No one had known why Atlanta had come home crying! He almost raced out of the room, ready to join the hunt to slaughter Pan, but the girl clinging to him stopped him.

So Archie pulled her even closer, "You are not that Atlanta. How could you be? We are all your friends and you would never do that."

She hiccupped and smiled at him, "I know," She hugged him softly, "You have this strange way of making me happy again."

Archie grinned at her, "Anytime, after all, I needed to make you look at me again."

She cocked an eyebrow in amusement, "And why is that so important."

He leaned down quickly and kissed her, stealing her breath and escalating her red cheeks to a new shade.

"I live to make you smile." And with that statement, Archie went to waltz out of the door, triumphant.

He stopped only to turn back for one last thing.

"If I see Pan, he is a dead goat and we are feeding him to Herry."

Atlanta grinned, and he smiled hesitantly back, and it was only as he shut shattered door as best he could, that she realized how easily he did make her smile.

_xxx… I Would Only Make You Smile, If You Would Stay With Me Awhile …xxx_


	4. Studying

**Studying**

_A/N: For __**Nuuoa Eclaire **__because she was about to harm herself while studying the other day. Even though Archie couldn't come and save you from that horror, I am sure he wanted to: )_

_// I Long To Reach My Home And See The Day Of My Return. It Is My Never-Failing Wish //_

_**-Homer**_

Archie sprinted into Atlanta's room, brandishing his whip, ready to kill the crazy God of Time for attacking Atlanta in her own house! He slammed the door wide open only to find Atlanta sitting on the ground, books everywhere, papers scattered and a huge hole in her wall.

"Atlanta! Are you okay?" He yelled, dropping beside her, searching for fatal wounds.

She laughed hysterically, "Fine, I am great! I only threw my Biology text book straight through my wall into Theresa's! I can't study anymore!"

Archie straightened, his mouth open.

"This is about studying! I thought it was something… serious!" He exclaimed.

She turned on him, her look deadly.

"Shut up! You don't have to do _anything_ to get good marks! I have to study to even be half as smart as you!"

Archie snorted, "Atlanta, I am failing math."

She grinned, "Well, other than that. You have like… over one hundred in Language!"

He nodded smugly.

"Would you like me to help you study?" He asked hesitantly.

She cocked her head. It was a bad idea. She would be distracted by his chiseled jaw, his purple hair, and his deep beautiful eyes. But she _wanted it!_

"Would you? I just can't remember anything…" She said.

He laughed, "Go sit on the bed…"

She complied and he tidied her room, lifting a Language textbook. He sat down beside her.

"What are you on right now?" He asked, flipping pages. She blushed red.

"Homer's the Odyssey. I know all the characters personally, but I can't remember things I need to…" She laughed nervously.

"That's my favorite book! Okay, well, you have Odysseus, and he sets off on this huge quest, wrought with monsters. He fights at Troy, and spends sixteen years out at sea, meeting nymphs, witches, Cyclops, monsters, battling gods. His only wish to return home…."

Archie's voice continued reciting the story and Atlanta felt herself being absorbed. He had a commanding voice, and it lilted and boomed when needed, adding characters in her mind. She felt a movie going on in her head.

"Is that why you fight Arch? Like Odysseus, to go home?" She asked, right before Archie finished the tale of Odysseus' adventure.

He laughed quietly, "No, I fight for the same reason as Odysseus, although it isn't to return home. He is fighting to go back to the world he loves, the world he worked to build."

Atlanta nodded, absorbed once again.

Archie's hand lifted towards her face but dropped back between them once more, his smile hesitant and nervous.

"And when he finally returns to his world, to Penelope, to Telemachus, he knows that all the fighting he has done has been worth it. He fought for his life in Troy, but he fought the very gods to return and stay with Penelope and his family."

Archie's courage seemed to return because he lifted his hand and set it against her flushed cheek, making her heart beat double time.

"I fight Cronus, the God of Time, to _stay _with my world. I fight to keep my family. And I fight for you."

Atlanta grinned, "I am your Penelope?"

Archie chuckled, "Well, not nearly as clever. But yes."

She smacked his hand away and kissed his cheek quickly.

"Thanks Arch."

She aced the test the next day.

_// My World Will Never Crumble As It Is Held Within Your Heart //_


	5. Interrupted

**Interrupting**

A/N: Thanks for all the review guys! I can tell you all love the fluffy! So I thought up one more! xD I got this random from the review from **TheDragoness1992**!

_// Something Always Springs Up, Something Always Interrupts //_

Theresa stared down the juicy morsel in front of her. Jay stood, facing her, pressing her closer and closer to the wall. He had a carefree smirk on his face and Theresa wondered how long she could keep it there.

"Ever wonder what would happen if Cronus' didn't exist?" He murmured, the smug grin firmly in place. Theresa tilted her head slightly, puzzled by the still calm and not stressed expression he wore.

"Sometimes…" she admitted. Jay's eyes shadowed with guilt.

"I am sorry he is here, but if he didn't exist…" He whispered, his head drawing closer…

Closer.

Lips.

**BAM!**

Theresa opened her closed eyes, awaiting the kiss that didn't come. She didn't expect to find Jay lying on her floor, out cold. There was a hole in her wall, and a biology book beside Jay's head.

"Always being interrupted." She muttered, leaning down and picking Jay off the floor.

He groaned, coming back to the waking world.

"Hey Theresa, why am I in your room?" He asked.

The red head internally screamed, he didn't even remember is speech!

"You were lecturing my on Cronus, and I smacked you with a book." She lied angrily.

He laughed and kissed her hair gently.

"Oh well, I most likely was being too serious."

She felt a little guilty after that…

_// I'm Lying Just To Keep You Here //_


	6. Revenge

**Revenge**

A/N: Okay, well this is the last of the three little 'connected' Randoms. It is a little mature themed, but nothing explicit. But I promise, I have two more Randoms coming soon. Nuuoa and Demenior inspired this from their reviews. They rock my holy socks.

No own.

_/ Whodunit /_

Revenge.

It was sweet.

Theresa couldn't wait for the next morning at breakfast.

She went to her bed, and as she put the big black sharpie in her nightstand, she grinned maliciously. Jay would never be able to keep a straight face. And Neil would probably offer them his face wash to remove 'the special type of blemishes'.

Neither the warrior nor the huntress would know what hit them. Until they went to the bathroom that is.

Theresa giggled silently, and reminded herself to kiss Jay as soon as possible. He had been about to do it himself before Atlanta's textbook had interrupted. She deserved all that she was getting.

The red head pushed away the niggling guilt and concentrated on the satisfaction she had gotten from writing in big bold black marker across Atlanta's forehead.

The next morning Theresa rushed downstairs to witness Archie stumbling for cereal. Herry was gaping like a fish at Archie, who just shook his head to dispel Herry's stupidity.

Atlanta ran into the kitchen, hair everywhere. She greeted them all, and eyed them strangely when they didn't reply. Archie turned around, both little boy grin and a slight blush apparent on his face.

But before he could even say good morning, Atlanta burst out in laughter.

"Archie, what's with the forehead?" She asked through gasping laughter.

Archie scowled, "I was about to ask the same thing…" He coughed uncomfortably and rushed upstairs.

Atlanta frowned, "What's with him?"

That's when Neil finally broke down and loaned the Huntress his mirror.

She shrieked, "I didn't do anything!"

As she sprinted upstairs, Theresa collapsed into a chair with raucous laughter. Atlanta would not be getting off the huge lettering that said: **We Broke My Bed.**

And Archie would have the same luck removing: **I Still Have Scratches.**

_/ She's A Fiery Girl But I Can Handle It /_


	7. Courting

**Courting**

A/N: Here is another little one. PrimaDina inspired this. Mostly cause Archie always has a dark and twisted past from me ha-ha

_/ You don't know the half of it honey. /_

Archie sighed heavily as he deleted another email. Sometimes, he wished he hadn't had the past he did. He was done with it now at least. Now he got to be like normal regular kids with a job, and a normal school, and a normal crush.

Even if his 'normal' job was saving the world.

He jogged downstairs, and yelled, "Hey Lanta, wanna come for a run?"

The red head was beside him almost instantly, putting on her shoes. She was always up for a run.

The two settled into an easy pace, not even bothering to race yet. They bantered for a while, and eventually the two sat down on a bench to catch their breath.

"Hey Arch?" Atlanta asked, her voice subdued for once. "Do you ever miss your family?"

Archie frowned slightly, "Yeah, I guess. But it's kinda nice, you know, being independent."

Atlanta smiled, "I guess. What was your life like Arch? You never really talk about it."

Archie grimaced, "I don't really talk about it because my life is much like Theresa's. My mom is a huge business tycoon in the fashion industry-"

Atlanta giggled, "Neil would probably die if he heard that."

Archie laughed, "Yeah, and the worst part is, the black and white cashmere shirt he always wears? My mom _designed _that."

Atlanta laughed so hard tears came to her eyes.

Archie chuckled along with her, but his eyes caught a strange woman walking towards him. He recognized her.

"Archie?" She called excitedly.

Archie glanced around frantically and wished with all his heart Atlanta was not here with him.

"Victoria!?" He replied suavely, "Lovely to see you again."

"I missed you." She whispered seductively.

Atlanta's eyes nearly fell out of her head. Was this Archie's ex girlfriend? She smothered the flame of jealousy that appeared.

Archie tsked, a playful smile on his face. Oh, how easily he fell back into the roll of Archie Tines, heir to billions.

"Now, now Victoria, you _know_ Margeux would not approve." Archie scolded.

Victoria's full lips curved into a smile, and it was only then that Atlanta noticed she was beautiful. Her hair was long and blond, curling into perfect ringlets at the middle of her back. She was slim, but actually had hips. Her legs were long, and although her modest dress didn't show off too much skin, it clung to her in a way that left nothing to the imagination.

Atlanta swallowed. She had no chance against this goddess in human form.

"Margeux isn't here. And you practically told her you would not marry her last time you saw her."

Atlanta made a slight choking noise, and was mortified to find herself being sized up by Victoria. The woman sniffed and turned back to Archie with a disapproving expression.

"I did not realize you hung out with… these types." Her voice was kind, but her eyes glittered with amusement.

Atlanta jumped to her feet, and before she could control her temper, she lashed out. "These types! There is nothing wrong with me! And I will have you know, Archie is my best friend!"

Victoria laughed daintily; as though that was the funniest thing she had ever heard. Atlanta wanted to punch her. How could she be so beautiful and so cruel!?

"Archie would never associate with the likes of you. He is… a gentleman. And you... you are nothing." Her eyebrows lifted with her harsh words, "You aren't good enough to lick his boots."

"That's not true..." Her voice faltered and she glanced at Archie. He wasn't looking at her, he was looking at Victoria. She almost expected Archie to laugh and deny their friendship.

But then he backed up and tugged Atlanta forward, "Victoria, I would like you to meet Atlanta. I am courting her."

Victoria's large expressive blue eyes widened to a point where her forehead almost completely disappeared.

"Oh, I apologize, I must be going." She babbled, rushing in the opposite direction of the two.

Archie sighed, "I am so sorry Atlanta."

The red head gaped at him.

"Courting me!?" She exclaimed.

He winced, "Well, that is just the expected vernacular in…"

"Don't throw your fancy words at me. I know exactly what Courting means…"

She went quiet. Archie grinned.

"You don't know what it means do you?" He asked.

She stuck her tongue out at him, "Shut up. I will ask Theresa."

Archie smiled for a moment, "Well, since you won't find out until later, can I ask you something now?"

She nodded. Archie gulped and tried to control his breathing.

"Can I court you?"

_/But you're kinda cute… Would you stay for a while? /_


	8. Death

**Death**

A/N: Sorry guys, the long awaited LONG RANDOM! Took me a while, but I thought I better tie up all my strings before I keep going on Fate of the Victor. This means, finish Redheads, Reunion, Is It Worth It and another Random!

Disclaimer: I do not own Class of the Titans.

_/ Where Do You Go When You're Gone? /_

He walked into the meadow, for once in his life letting himself remember the battle between his friends' and Cronus. Archie hated these memories. Not because of what they held, but because of what they reminded him of. He could see Jay's serious face, Theresa's flirting and Odie typing away, just like it was yesterday. How could Archie ever forget the best friends he had ever had?

But Archie could never let these memories out because they always weakened him, and reminded him of the one thing he never wanted to remember.

Atlanta.

Archie remembered her now, the way he had loved her, the way her hair had shone and the way she had teased him. They had spent so many nights just sitting together, watching movies, running or even just staring at the sky. She had been everything to him.

Atlanta. Atlanta. Atlanta. Her name resounded in his skull; a prayer of a dying man.

Or a prayer of a dead man. Archie didn't really remember dying. Although, that could be because Archie barely remembered living. He had gone on, day by day. One more day at work, one more day at the gym, one more day at the cemetery.

It was only the vibrancy and passion of his former life that he could truly see. Archie had waited patiently for Thanatos for years, decades. Finally, after he thought he could wait no longer, it had come.

The heart attack had been a merciful way to go, and even now Archie could see the years on his body fade away, until he was the eighteen year old once more, bright purple hair and whip in pocket.

He owed the gods more than he could ever repay. They may have given his team an impossible task, but there was nothing Archie had ever wanted for. Other than Atlanta.

Archie winced as the very last memory of Atlanta ran through his brain. This memory was his most hated, most painful one.

She had been running. Her hair was flying everywhere, her hazel eyes flashing in terror. Cronus was winning. That was all Archie had been able to think. As Jay had been knocked down, Archie stood to take his place, to finish this battle.

But Cronus had swung his scythe, and Archie couldn't block him in time. The God of Time's weapon was headed straight into his chest. Before Archie could move, a blur of red was in front of him, and Cronus' scythe was buried into Atlanta's side.

The Warrior faintly remembered Odie crying out and Theresa screaming, but then everything faded as all he saw was Atlanta's dying face, and how beautiful her crystalline tears had been, dripping 

down her chin. He had ignored Cronus and walked straight to her side. Jay had once more engaged Cronus and Theresa was bolting him with newly found energy.

Archie had held Atlanta as she died of blood loss and internal damage.

But now, once more they were to be united. The Elysian Fields had not changed in the years it had been since he had been there.

"Archie?" A woman's voice. Archie turned slowly, anticipating Atlanta. Theresa stood before him, also her previous age. Archie felt tears mist his eyes. He hadn't seen her for twenty-seven years. She had died in childbirth, her and Jay's only child.

"Theresa..." Archie whispered, "Jay loves you. It's just a matter of time until he sees you."

Theresa looked aghast, "I don't want him to die!"

Archie smiled, "It's his time to go Risa. He was diagnosed with cancer months ago. "

Her stunned look startled him, "Is he really that old?"

Archie laughed nervously, "It's been twenty-seven years since you passed away Theresa. Jay is sixty now. "

She cocked her head, "Wow... it seemed... shorter." Her puzzled look faded as realization hit her, "Archie! You're dead!"

Archie laughed, "Yeah, thanks for that drama queen."

Theresa scowled, "No! You don't understand! Atlanta has been waiting _forever_! Why am I yapping at you? Hurry follow-"

But her sentence was strangled off as she looked over his shoulder. She smiled joyfully and nodded once to him, turning around to walk away. Archie spun faster than he wanted to, curious and hopeful about what or who was behind him.

Finally, finally, she stood there. She was still as beautiful as he remembered, and her hazel eyes glittered at him.

"Atlanta..." He breathed. She looked relieved.

"Hey Arch. Sorry you died." She said awkwardly.

Archie let out a beaming grin, "Don't be sorry!" At her taken aback expression, he couldn't stop himself long enough to explain. He just launched himself at her, feeling his old speed coming back, his old athletic ability hitting him.

Then she was finally in his arms, feeling as solid as he remembered. Oh Elysian Fields. When the Gods had promised that, they had promised so much more.

"I have waited every day of my life to see you again."

_/ But I'm Here Now, No More Goodbyes. /_


	9. Hiding

**Hiding**

A/N: Hey, look one more random. Just because my shower time motivated me :) This one is a little sadder, but also happy. It's a feel good inspiring. But this is the last for a bit, because I have a couple bigger updates coming. Review!

Disclaimed: If I owned Class of the Titans life would be a wonderful adventure of bunnies and kittens and rainbows and lights and multicoloured joy. But that sounds a little too much like an acid trip. So I don't own it.

_// I Left You A Map To Find Your Way Back To Me. //_

"Well this sucks." Theresa stated bluntly.

"That pretty much sums it up." Archie agreed. He tugged her to the ground, sitting on the light green blanket he had prepared. Neil leaned against a tree, nose in his mirror as it always had been. Odie was napping beside him, light snores exiting him. They hadn't seen Atlanta in almost three years, and Jay had been gone so much longer. But even now, they weren't coming to the first meeting they had had in... A lifetime.

"Don't worry Archie... they'll come." Her voice sounded scared and almost pleading. Archie glanced at her sharply, but she only looked excited and anxious.

"Hey... long time no see." A voice echoed from behind them. Archie twirled himself around, ready to attack. It was only Atlanta, slightly older, with longer hair. She was dressed strangely, in a huge coat and gloves, despite the nice weather.

"Lanta!"Archie yelled and bounded across to her. He picked her up and spun her. "Holy man, you have gotten _heavy_."

Archie wasn't kidding. The usually slight of frame woman felt like she had gained thirty pounds. Atlanta blushed bright red and sniffed.

"Shut up Arch!" She retorted. Archie set her down and stared at her with shock across his face.

"Are you okay? Are you some sort of weird clone!?" He asked.

Atlanta scowled, "I am Atlanta." He gave her a disbelieving look, so she added, "And to prove it, you once said to me while it was just the _two of us_ that either 'I felt the same way or I didn't'"

Archie frowned, a slight flush hitting him, "Well... about that..."

She looked down, "I'm sorry Arch... I don't feel the same way...."

Archie grinned. Atlanta smacked him as hard as she could.

"Why are you smiling you jerk!?" She yelled.

Archie laughed lightly and tugged Theresa to her feet, "Well... as it turns out... after you left, it was just Terry and me till the other two showed up." He flung a hand back to point to Odie and Neil. "And we sorta worked out our differences..." Archie sentence trailed off awkwardly. Atlanta looked back and forth between them incredulously.

"You too...are lovers!?" She shrieked. Archie stepped back and nodded grimly. Theresa shushed her and smiled shyly. "Never saw that coming..." Atlanta muttered.

"Neither did we. Now we were just waiting for you and Jay because... well... you and Archie... and Jay and I." Theresa couldn't bring herself to reminisce about the battle between them and Cronus.

It was a terrible tragedy, and no one wanted to remember the horrendous defeat they had faced.

Atlanta smiled in relief, "I'm happy for you guys. As for me..." She tossed off her coat to reveal a _very _large stomach. "I found Herry about a year into my trip. Never came back cause we were on the run together."

Archie's eyes were huge and round, "Oh Lanta!" He muttered, "You get yourself into the strangest predicaments."

She looked about to argue when Archie leaned down and kissed her forehead, "I am so happy for you."

She beamed, "Good. Well. About Jay," She paused, "He will fly down later. His wife was having problems finding a babysitter."

Theresa's mouth nearly unhinged when it dropped. Relief flashed in her eyes, but it was replaced quickly by fury. "He got married and didn't tell me!? Archie and I at least tried to tell him!"

Atlanta winced, "Uhh, Theresa? He did come down here to tell you. He saw you..." Atlanta gave her a strange look that completely flew over Theresa's head.

"He came down and didn't say hi!?" She asked, stung.

"Terry... I think Lanta means he saw you... and me." Archie said quietly. Theresa's eyes widened and filled with tears.

"Oh no... Poor Jay. I didn't want this, I didn't-"

Theresa was cut off by Atlanta, "Terry. He came to ask if he could marry someone else! He probably just thought the same way as you did. You never asked him and he was hurt. But he didn't love you."

Theresa smiled brightly, "Well that's good. Now I just have to apologize and explain, right?" She turned to Archie as if asking him for permission.

He grinned at her, "Just make sure in the end it's your fault, not mine."

Theresa leaned up and kissed his cheek. Perhaps they never defeated Cronus, perhaps life was a tragedy. But it would continue on like ever before, even if Cronus ruled. They would fight him till the day they died, and their children would continue their jobs. Cronus would not succeed.

They didn't need a happy ending. They just needed each other, and hope.

_//Even Though Our Ending Didn't Quite Work Out, We're Still Alive //_


	10. Return

**Coming Home**

_//Everything In Time Will Find Its Way Home Again //_

The Gods held no more control over him, and with or without their blessing, he was finally going home. It had been years since Jay had seen his family, and now, faced with the house that he had longed for in his dreams, he could hardly wait. They were all in there, every single person.

Archie, Theresa, Odie, Atlanta, Herry and Neil.

Hera had specifically told them to go back to their old lives, and forget the team, now that Cronus was dead. But Jay couldn't do it.

He had tried, oh Gods, how he had tried. Jay had lain awake every night wondering if Theresa was with someone else, or if Atlanta and Archie had started dating others.

But enough was enough. It had been ten years since Cronus' death. So Jay had packed his bags and booked a flight to New Olympia. He needed to see his family, his team mates. He really wanted to wrestle Herry, debate with Odie and laugh at Neil. He wanted to tease Archie about Atlanta's obliviousness.

Most of all, he _desperately _wanted to kiss Theresa.

But Jay wasn't sure if he had lost his chance. He wasn't even sure if the rest of the team would be there. But Odie had called him, the first time in ten years. They were meeting at the Brownstone for Herry's birthday.

But now that he stood outside of the simple house, he wondered if it was a dream. But he saw the lights, and heard the laughter and voices. His friends, no his family, was just inside the doorway.

Jay debated on walking in like the Leader would. But his excitement was too powerful. He dropped his suitcase and burst into the door, breathing hard and grinning, waiting for the sight he had longed for.

Odie and Neil were searching for party hats, streamers twisted all around them. They all looked so much older than he would have thought. Did he look that old? Archie and Atlanta were sitting on the couch together, not bothering to help the other two. Had nothing ever changed?

The four turned and saw him at the same time. Odie gave a strangled cry and launched himself to give his leader a man-hug. Archie quickly leapt over the couch, confidence oozing from ever pore. He swiftly hugged Jay and let Neil take over.

Something was different in all of them, but he wasn't sure what it was. Odie looked more grown up, his shoulders broader, and his glasses replaced with contacts. Neil looked a little less stressed, and happier. Archie looked like the world belonged to him, and nothing could ever stop him.

Jay marvelled at the ring on Archie's hand.

"Nice to see you guys to! It has been a lifetime. Archie, you got _married_!" Jay exclaimed. Archie's genuine smile turned into a smug grin.

Archie laughed, and pointed behind Jay. "Yeah. Jay, Atlanta wants to say hello."

Jay spun to find a beautiful but **very** pregnant Atlanta staring at him. She threw her arms around him and laughed. Jay almost fell over in shock. She had married Archie… and managed to settle down enough to attempt starting a _family?_

"Atlanta!" He half screamed, "But, I thought… I thought the Gods told you to stay separated?"

Atlanta giggled, the most girly sound he had ever heard her make, "They did. But we didn't listen… obviously." She stared down at her distended belly.

Jay half listened to what she was saying, sadness starting in the pit of his stomach. Once again he hadn't been as brave as the duo. They had announced their relationship while Cronus was still around, daring to risk their weaknesses and lives to love each other. They had deceived the Gods and loved each other. They had ten years that he would never get back with Theresa. All because he was _stupid _enough to listen and obey the Gods.

Odie interrupted his pondering, "Jay, I think you should turn around. Remember to say surprise!"

Jay turned once more to see Herry and Theresa entering the front door. They seemed to be talking about something inconsequential. He went slack jawed at seeing the woman he had always loved again.

She was still beautiful; her hair was shorter and waved around her face. Her eyes were still the intense green he remembered. Theresa was wearing a white sweater and blue jeans that hung off her in _just _the right way.

"Surprise!" Jay said half heartedly. Herry looked thrilled, and rushed forward to crush the group in an embrace.

Theresa's eyes were wide, and she smiled gently as she saw him. After Theresa acknowledged the others, she walked to him. Jay thought it was a little like looking into his own past, and seeing the one thing that made his life better.

"Long time no see Jay." She whispered, her voice tender.

He smiled, "Theresa…" Jay desperately wished he could pull her close and tell her he was the world's biggest idiot for letting her go. But he didn't know if that time had passed, or if _–Please Gods No-_ there was someone else.

But she laughed gently, "Oh Jay, you still think _way _too much."

She tugged him into the most beautiful kiss of his life, and he thought briefly, that he was finally –finally! - Home.

_// I'd Rather Wake Up Beside You And Breathe That Old Familiar Smell //_


	11. Decieve

**Decieve**

_// I can see every move you make in that direction //_

They all thought she was oblivious. Atlanta almost laughed at the ridiculous thought. Couldn't they remember for just one second that she was the _Huntress_! She had super hearing and speed.

Like she would ever be oblivious!

But she would keep them ignorant until time suited her. They could think what they want, and snicker all they liked as Archie put his arm behind her chair. She hated to trick Archie as well, so she didn't move at all, feigning stupidity.

Neil snickered at her. He was just as fooled as the rest of them.

Perfect, that suited Atlanta just fine. She was never oblivious.

Maybe unwilling, maybe scared, maybe inexperienced, but never oblivious.

Atlanta knew exactly how Archie felt about her. It had never really been a secret in the first place. One day she would tell him how she felt, because he deserved to know.

But until then, they would all be in the dark about how she felt about her purple haired Warrior.

No need to tell them she wasn't oblivious and wasn't scared and wasn't unwilling.

They were the oblivious ones.

_// And I wanted to let you know that it's a good move //_


	12. Thoughts

**Thoughts**

_// I know what you're thinking, and it's not very nice. //_

She scared me. That's all I knew. Every once in a while, she would glance at me with that terrifying expression on her face. As if she totally knew what I was thinking. Sometimes, when I entertained a specifically teenage boy fantasy, she would glare at me and scowl. I wondered mostly if she was just offended, or disgusted, or protective.

After all, if one of your best friends was day dreaming, a particularly… explicit dream about the girl you considered closer than a sister… would you be offended?

I probably would. So I tried to control my thoughts around Theresa. If I thought about Atlanta, I would think chivalrous things. If I thought about Theresa, I would be nothing but polite.

If she ever looked annoyed, I liked to think strange little things about Jay. For example, today at the breakfast table she looked absolutely disgusted and tired. I wondered briefly if she had been listening into my dream. I felt bad for her if she had, but there wasn't any way I could possible control my adoration for Atlanta, or thoughts about her in my dreams.

So I thought about how Jay had told me he thought Theresa had looked gorgeous in her blue shirt she had been wearing. Immediately, the psychic had brightened, beaming out at the others.

Atlanta always just looked confused, and every time Theresa looked at me, I thanked her for not telling the Huntress about my dreams. But sometimes, she would look at me gratefully, and I knew she was thanking me for not telling Jay she had perfected reading our minds.

I would always smile at that, because Jay could always get me out of trouble.

Also, his thoughts _**had **_to be dirtier than mine…right?

_// but I know what you're dreaming, and I like the way you think //_

**Merry Christmas guys, or whatever else you celebrate :) Hopefully I can get out one more update. I plan on starting a new story ASAP. Have a good holiday guys!**

**"Whatever that means... probably Act Swiftly Awesome Pachyderm" **-Horton Hears A Who.. AHAHA.


	13. Puzzles

**Puzzles**

_// Ice, Ice, Baby //_

"We are going to have to huddle." Jay's words rang in my ears. Huddle? That sounded _way _too much like cuddle for my tastes. Although… Archie did look toasty warm, and I was already freezing. How in the heck did we manage to get caught in a freak snow storm?

Oh… right! Cronus! He always managed to disappear at the most convenient moment for _himself_.

Jay quickly grabbed Theresa and pulled her beside him, his possessive personality showing through. Theresa didn't object and Herry lay down in front of her, blocking the sharp winds and warming us all. Odie was shoved in the middle because he was the smallest, and then Neil wormed his way in, claiming he couldn't ruin his face with dry skin.

I only had the choice of the end, or beside Neil. Neither looked very appealing, but at least beside Neil I wouldn't freeze.

Archie pulled me down, taking away my choice, and shoved me between Neil and himself. So… he could be chivalrous, letting me have the warmer spot. I hunkered down, glad the biting wind was no longer stinging my eyelids.

I tried to ignore Archie pressed against my back at the same time I tried not to press into Neil. Jay had told us that we could not fall asleep. That was the most essential thing in a snowstorm, or freeze. So, you were responsible for the person behind you. Archie had no one to check on, so he better be paying attention to me because Neil was not who I would pick to trust my life with in this situation.

I turned, deciding to press my back into Neil, and talk to Archie. He was lying, staring at me with depthless steel eyes. For once he didn't look like he thought this was a joke. He was dead serious, and just staring at me.

"Arch?" I asked quietly, wondering if he could hear me over the howling noise outside our makeshift shelter.

"Yeah Lanta?" He answered, also quiet. I could hear murmurs, and I realized that others on the team were talking too, but I couldn't understand them.

"After this mission, we are going out for hot chocolate and a movie and you are buying!"

He looked like I had caught him off guard with my words, "Why do I have to pay?"

"Neil is supposed to monitor whether or not I fall asleep. Whether I live or _die!_"

Archie laughed at me. "Stop being so dramatic. I was going to watch you the entire time."

We both realized at the same time how awkward that sentence sounded, and coughed. Instead of letting him babble until he felt he had covered his stupid sentence, I decided to just cut off language flow.

"I'm cold." I leaned my head forward onto his chest, pressing my back into Neil and my face into his warm throat. Archie moved slightly closer, letting me stay warm without stretching. I could have kissed him for that kindness.

But then again, I could have kissed him anyway.

I blocked off that thought and demanded that my brain think of anything but his lips, and the steel grey eyes that had only just been staring into my soul.

"I wouldn't have let you die." His muttered words made my heart skip and my mind continue to run in bad directions. He hadn't proclaimed his love, but obviously he cared enough about me to make sure I lived.

I didn't answer him, I was too flustered to think of words; I just _accidentally_ let our hands tangle. His large ski gloves wrapped around my tiny woollen mittens, warming my hands, and my heart all at once.

I tried desperately to ignore how completely _**right**_ our bodies felt together. Like I had been trying to build a puzzle my entire life, but was missing just that one little piece. And when I finally found it, it fit in just the way it was supposed to.

Although, I had always sucked at puzzles.

Maybe it was more like the perfect running shoe?

_// I Couldn't Think Of The Right Description Of You, So I Just Called You My Heart //_

**Happy New Year Ladies and Gentleman. I hope your 2009 year is swell! Stick to those resolutions people : )**


	14. Waste

**Waste**

A/N: Something a little different, and a lot sadder. This one has another part, so I will probably post that really soon. Also, thanks so much for the great response to Of Wheels And Best Friends! I am so happy you guys enjoyed it! And, Praise the Gods, I am about to update Fate of the Victor! I know, CRAZINESS! And as for the last little thing, I am hereby putting a disclaimer on all of these! Sorry, I don't own Class of the Titans.

_// Time To Say Goodbye //_

It was time to leave, and he understood that now. Cronus was dead, everything was over. He had seen too much blood, too much pain. Archie couldn't go home; he had to go somewhere else.

He also had to leave his past behind. He had done it once to come to the Brownstone and be part of the team.

It was time to do it again. His duffle bag was packed and strapped to his motorcycle. Archie didn't have the heart to say goodbye.

How Archie desired more time to tell Jay what a great leader he was. He wanted to hug Theresa and call her –just once- his best friend. Look into Odie's eyes and appreciate him as much as he should have. The Warrior wanted to turn the clock back and take back all the times he had mocked Neil. Wrestle with Herry more, play more video games, yell less.

Why had he wasted the time he had been given?

Archie had left a note detailing his love for everyone, and honest gratitude for being his family. Archie expressed wishing to see them once more someday, but he also explained how he couldn't stay here.

While Archie did hate goodbyes, he couldn't bring himself to leave without seeing her. Archie was not going to leave Atlanta to flounder about, nearly drowning on her questions, when he could so easily explain it.

Well, maybe not easily. But he had to try. Use his time.

The soft knock on the door felt like the executioners axe coming down on his head. But it also reminded him of shackles being opened and left behind, of freedom.

Her face was tearstained, but smiling. She opened the door wider, allowing him entrance.

Archie stepped through, and tried to smile at her. It came out as a grimace, and for the first time he could remember, he was holding Atlanta. This joy came at a price however, because Archie also knew it would be the last time… for a long time.

Instead of yelling, like Archie expected her too, she pushed him to the bed. Atlanta sat beside him and took his hand expectantly.

Archie wondered if she had matured with him, and that's why he hadn't noticed it before. But he didn't wonder long, because he only had so much time to say goodbye, and he wasn't going to waste it. Not like he had before.

"I have to leave."

"I know." She whispered, tears blooming anew in her eyes.

"It's nothing you did."

She nodded. "I understand."

"I love you." Atlanta didn't appear shocked. She smiled faintly, and squeezed his hand.

"I know." Her whisper got softer, "and I love you too."

Archie frowned, wishing just once more that he would have told her sooner. Why do we always waste the time we are given?

"But I am leaving because… well because I love you."

She didn't give him time to explain this paradox. "I understand Arch. I always have. You care about people, but you can't bring yourself to give everything to them."

He nodded. Atlanta understood that, and she would come to understand that he couldn't bring himself to touch her with so much death on his hands. He couldn't stare into her eyes without seeing her covered in blood, close to death, gloriously slaughtering monsters.

Maybe one day. He let himself wish. Atlanta rose up in front of him and pulled him up. She grinned, spunky to the end.

"I will wait for you."

"You don't have to." He meant it.

Her smile faded slightly, but became more intense, "You waited for me, and I will always wait for you."

He leaned down, bearing the memories and the guilt of his past, and her past to kiss her softly, pressing gently into the lips he had dreamed of for years. It was everything he imagined and more.

"Goodbye Atlanta."

He walked to her door giving her time to call him back, time to say something to make him stay. Time to object to this cruelty.

Archie knew if she asked, he would. He would always do what she wanted. But no voice sounded, no tears dropped. He opened the door and shut it behind him without looking back.

"I would have given everything I had to you. Everything I was." He murmured; his voice unintelligible.

As he walked away, another whisper sounded, too soft for his ears.

"Don't leave me."

Why do we waste the time we are given?

_// Feels Like When You Have It, Then It's Gone //_


	15. Knowing

**Knowing**

_// Burn The Pictures In My Mind, Take Everything Away From Me //_

I was the first one to notice Archie's disappearance. In a strange way, I kind of understood his reasoning. It was hard to see my friends, my family, and not imagine their deaths. Hard not to see the blood that had covered us all in that last beautifully cruel moment of Cronus' death.

Not that I regretted it, mind you. The battle had been long and difficult, but how could I regret it when it had brought me to Theresa?

So, for once in my life, I decided I was going to be more like Archie. Not by leaving, no, that wasn't like the Archie I had known. Archie was brave, hot-headed, stubborn and determined. Most of all, he was fiercely protective of what he had, and went after what he wanted. Archie was never one to give up on what he desired.

I was going to be like that Archie, the young one, the fierce one. The Warrior.

Gods be damned, I was staying with Theresa.

I half stormed into her room, forgetting to knock. She was sitting on her bed, a picture of the team in her lap. The sweater I thought I had lost a month ago was wrapped around her. For probably the billionth time, I was stunned by her perfection, so much so that I forgot to declare my love and take her into my arms.

"That's my sweater." I said. Very manly Jay, very possessive and determined, I congratulated myself sarcastically. Perhaps I was more like Archie than I thought, bumbling my words around Theresa, the way he did with Atlanta.

"May I keep it?" She whispered, looking up at me with tear filled eyes. I gaped for a moment, wondering what in the world could make her cry at this most auspicious of moments.

"Of course." I assured her. That was much better. She even smiled at me, a little sadly, but still… a smile!

"Are you leaving?" She asked, her voice sounding much too bright.

"Yes." I grinned. Then I stopped to run the question through my head again, but before I could correct myself, Theresa let out a half strangled sob.

"No! No! That's not what I meant!" I stuttered.

"What?" I could barely make the word out through her tears. Drama queen indeed.

"I didn't think that's what you were asking. I got ahead of myself…" I stopped. Maybe this wasn't a romantic enough time…?

"Are you _still _thinking about Cronus?" Her voice sounded venomous and I stared at her shocked.

"No, he's dead." I told her. I thought I sounded very matter of fact, and I must have, because she was just staring at me in a very shocked manner.

"Well… I know that. You just had your Cronus thinking face on."

I laughed, "I was thinking about you!"

Theresa cocked her head, looking entirely too much like an adorable little puppy I wanted to keep forever. You know, if Theresa could read my mind, she would maybe understand how entirely obsessed I was with her. But she couldn't, so I thought I would put it into easy, simple terms for her.

"I'm not leaving. You're beautiful. I love you. Stay with me."

Now, I thought this was pretty good, but apparently I said it an alarming pace. Theresa didn't look shocked or amazed or totally in love. She looked confused. We stared at each other for a long while, until something clicked in her eyes.

Almost in slow motion I saw her drop the photo and leap off the bed. Slowly, oh so very slowly, she landed in my arms and hugged me.

"You mean it?" She breathed, tears no longer clogging her voice, which, by the way, was angelic.

"I mean it."

She kissed me then, and I knew –I just _knew_­- that no matter what I saw sometimes when I remembered Cronus, it was worth it.

Oh gods, she was worth it.

_// Shall I Stay, Would It Be A Sin? //_

_I was playing around here with sort of a different thing than normal for me. Cause usually, I imagine Archie as ignoring all the rules saying he had to leave Atlanta, and staying with her. But when I made him leave in the last random, I thought to myself, would Jay leave too? As you can see, I wondered if maybe Jay would stay. : ) Anyway, the next Random is happy, I know weird!_


	16. Womanizer

**Womanizer**

_// But I Call Em Like I See Em, I Know What You Are Baby //_

"Now why doesn't that work for us?" Odie asked his leader plaintively. Jay shrugged, looking just as baffled as the brains of the group. The Brawns had long given up on trying to solve the mystery, and started in on his lunchtime three sandwiches, four juice boxes and two bananas. Archie was staring at Herry's huge lunch in between gaping at the show that had started right in front of their faces.

Neil was strutting –for there was no other word- in between tables, brushing away women. He blew kisses at them, waved and made eye contact. Sometimes he would let his hand drag along a table, staring unabashedly at one girl or another. It was almost embarrassing.

But the worst part was… the girls reacted! They fell all over him, touching him, calling out to him. Some practically begged Neil to notice them. It was downright pathetic!

Archie frowned, and turned to look at Theresa and Atlanta, both of whom were chatting together with intermittent glances at Neil's antics.

"Does that do anything for either of you two?" Archie asked doubtfully, "Cause I almost want to puke."

Atlanta shot a smirk at Theresa and stared at Archie. "Oh, you mean Neil? Yeah, he is gorgeous. He knows exactly how to act too. Practically perfect."

Archie gaped as Atlanta almost swooned at Narcissist's Descendant. Was Neil really that powerful? Really that beautiful that he could make Atlanta stare at him? Archie wondered briefly if he acted like Neil, would Atlanta notice him?

But before he could make a complete fool of himself, Atlanta put his fears at rest. She stood and came to his side, staring at Neil once more, but without the adoration.

"No, does nothing for me Arch." She confessed. "I mean, Neil _is_ good looking... but have you looked at him lately?"

Archie nodded, and stared pointedly at the blonde model that had half the cheerleading team hanging off him. Atlanta laughed lightly.

"I meant, did you notice what he is?"

"And what am I most fair Atlanta?" Neil's silken voice asked from behind them. Atlanta turned slowly to stare into the most transfixing blue eyes she had ever seen. Neil smiled at her, and she felt her breath catch.

"Oh Neil… you are good." Theresa murmured. She snatched Atlanta's arm and scowled at the breathtaking man.

"Getting better with age, or so Aphrodite tells me." He bragged.

Theresa laughed. "I know what you are Neil."

Neil stared at her as though she was as dumb as a post. He beamed at her, taking the resident clairvoyants hand and tugging her closer.

"Damn good looking?" He whispered, his minty breath brushing her cheek.

Theresa glared, about to retort before she was abruptly ripped away. Jay stood in her place, staring down Neil. His chest heaved, and Theresa noticed for not the first time how incredibly hypnotic Jay was.

"You may be good looking now Neil, but you won't be when I am through with you." Jay growled through clenched teeth. "Do you know what you will be?"

Neil shrunk away, glancing to the others, as if asking for help. Herry was too involved with food, Archie was concerned with Atlanta and Odie was way too afraid to confront Jay.

"What?" He asked, his voice breaking.

"Dead." Jay promised, lunging forward. Neil raced away with a shriek, throwing his hands into the air.

Theresa giggled and wrapped her arm through Jay's, delighted with the light blush that graced his cheeks. Atlanta tugged Archie back to the table, and sat down with a loud thump. She was scowling, her cheeks flushed with ire.

"Womanizer." She muttered. "Pfft. Womanizer."

Archie, hearing her venomous whisper, brightened. As long as she wasn't _attracted _to Neil, he could handle anything. Anything at all! There could be nothing as bad as Atlanta actually desiring that stupid blonde-

"Pan?!" Atlanta's exclamation sounded.

Archie cursed.

_// Lollipop, You Must Mistake Me For A Sucker, Too Think That I Would Be A Victim Of Another? //_


	17. Unrequited

**Unrequited**

A/N: This is a shocker. Review.

_// What Would You Say If I Told You I'm Sorry? //_

I had always wondered if Jay had known, deep down that I loved Pan. Maybe he did know, and wanted to tell Archie, but was keeping it secret so as to prevent pain. Although, maybe he didn't know, and was just as oblivious as I pretended to be.

But it was one thing to love Pan, and another thing entirely to tell the Leader. He would flip, and tell me I had to stay for the good of the team. Stay for him, Archie, Herry, and all the others.

I could run away!?

But did Pan feel that way about me? I could go to Hermes, and get a portal there. He wouldn't hurt me for visiting, and I could just go up to him, and tell him.

If he loved me back, perhaps we could work something out. Perhaps I could live in his jungle, with him, and spend the rest of my natural mortal life with him.

Would he welcome my presence, and the days to come of bathing in the sun and laughing together? Or would he curse my words, send me back to Jay and my duty?

I would never know if I didn't try! I raced out of my room, down the stairs and headed straight for the door.

However, I was stopped by Archie, who stood there, yelling up the stairs to see if anyone wanted to go on a run. He paused when he saw me, and it was obvious who he wanted a reply from most of all.

I went to tell him I was busy, and had unfinished business with Pan, and was about to go spend the day in his arms when Atlanta rushed by me, and ran into the resident Warrior. He steadied her, and they blushed at their contact.

It was obvious to me after that, Atlanta wouldn't mind at all…

But Jay had called to me, and asked if I wanted to watch a movie with him. His face was unusually carefree and beautiful and I knew I couldn't dare destroy this. It was so unique and one day, some woman would recognize his amazing qualities and love him in the way I never could.

But until that day came, I couldn't bear to hurt him.

So I went to the living room, sat down beside him, and pretended to love the movie, and how close he dared sit by me. But inside me, fantasies festered, dreams lifted and unrequited love prevailed.

Pan…

One day.

_// But These Wishes Go Unspoken, And These Dreams Fall Undone //_


	18. Shine

**Shine**

A/N: Another Random. Okay. I hit a road block. I love these little things, but if I don't stop SOMEWHERE, I never will. So perhaps an ending is in order soon. The Randoms may have to come to a close. But I will warn you closer to that time!

_// The International Rut We Find Ourselves In Is Called Depression, And It Started In High School //_

He was about to die. He was almost sure of it. Checking his reflection in the car mirror again, he slowly inched out of the Toyota. Oh Gods, he could see the monsters already. Just standing there, staring at him as if it was unusual to see a guy getting out of a car.

Why were kids so cruel!?

Odie had never really understood. He didn't dress crazy, he tried to be normal. But friends were something he lacked in, unlike when it came to smarts. The only place he was popular was in a group project, because he did it all!

He rushed to class, managing not to drop anything before flopping into his chair at the science table. Hopefully he got a good partner! The teacher didn't notice him, and mostly the kids had been good enough this morning.

What wouldn't he give to have one friend? One guy to hang out with after school? He couldn't even bring himself to start wishing for girls to look at him, it would be ridiculous, and unheard of.

Girls did not look at geeky, genius nerds. With glasses. No.

"Excuse me," Odie looked up to see an exceptionally pretty woman with sandy brown hair and dark navy eyes. He almost felt his jaw drop open, but he knew he was probably sitting on her side of the desk. He went to leap up, but she blushed beautifully, and he felt glued to the seat.

"Would you mind if I sat there? With… you?" She asked, her voice so soft he was sure he heard wrong.

"Uh, be my guest." Odie managed to stutter out. She smiled, lighting up the entire room. The entire world!

She sat beside him, organizing her books into a very distinctive pile. Her pens and pencils sat straight, paper without a crinkle. Her stance was regal, like a queen. Odie briefly wondered if she was some foreign princess that had mistaken his fro for a crown.

"Are you sure you want to sit here?" Odie questioned, just to be positive. She smiled once more, blindingly bright.

"Are you afraid of the dark?" She replied, a genuine kind of curiousity in her voice.

Odie frowned, "No, actually. The dark isn't scary, it's what come out of it that is."

She flinched, but looked impressed, "Very good."

He laughed, "To be fair, the daylight probably holds worse monsters."

"Like what?" Her voice fairly sizzled with heat, and Odie wanted to calm her.

"We are in High School you realize?" He joked.

She looked confused, then amused, then shocked. Her eyes widened, the blue he had imagined to be dark actually an ice light.

"You are a funny boy. I like you. Are we science partners?" She was honest, frank. He enjoyed it.

"Yes, if you choose to sit here."

She smiled, and his heart skipped. The sun came through the window, lighting up her sandy hair and pale skin. She slouched, the royal bearing gone as she dropped away from the sun.

"Too bright?" He asked.

She stared at him, "I'm allergic."

He laughed, "That sucks. So you must love the dark."

Her eyes narrowed shrewdly, but she smiled softly, "Not as much as you'd think."

They stared at each other for a moment, as if wondering what in the world they had stumbled upon. Perhaps a creature, a monster, an angel, a mortal. A hero?

The girl stuck her hand out, a false smile plastered to her lips, "My name is Mellian."

He laughed, "Lovely name. Very Greek. I am Odie."

She giggled, "Lovely name. Very geek."

Odie smirked, realizing that she had teased him, but was not trying to be cruel. He enjoyed the sensation. A friend?

After a half hour of working on a crazy science lab that was supposed to last for three days, Odie glanced to Mellian to see if she needed to copy his booklet. But her booklet lay open, completely finished. She seemed to be staring out the sunny window, but avoiding the rays completely.

Sad, to see how she loved the sun but couldn't partake in it's warmth. Her eyes looked darker again. Did the sunlight brighten them?

"Mel? I don't think there is just dark and light." He whispered. "Maybe there is all shades of grey."

She laughed, quietly so the other students would not hear. Her eyes trailed across the classroom, stopping on Odie.

"Maybe, but I don't think so at this particular table. You are pretty much light."

He snorted, "Bah, you are like sunshine condensed in a person."

Mellian beamed, and for a moment, Odie debated on bringing sunglasses to class. She was infectious, beautiful, bright and glowing with joy. Odie knew they were friends. It was a strange but bubbly feeling when he realized this.

Perhaps, making friends was like light and dark. Some were friends and some weren't. But in truth, Odie figured it was all shades of grey.

But which shade shone the brightest?

_// I Live To Let You Shine //_


	19. Beginning

**Writing**

A/N: This will be continued soon, and the continuation will be the last random. I am so SAD!

_// And All Of These Perfect Dancing Soul Mate Lovers, How Did They Ever Find Each Other //_

It was a silly thought, and Theresa let it permeate her brain. Instead of starting the book she was supposed to be writing for her editor about some sort of old plantation haunting, Theresa was staring at her blank computer screen and imagining her wedding.

White dress, strapless and sleeveless. Long and silky, nothing intricate with a flare at the bottom and a medium train. Perhaps light red flowers decorated along her right side, to distract the audience from her left leg's limp.

Roses, babies breath, white lilies and daisies, mixed in for a bouquet. Classically beautiful and simplistic, like her mother had been. Table cloths of cream, plates of sheerest yellow. Strawberries, bananas, pineapple and cantaloupe for a chocolate fondue that she would take no part of for fear of staining her dress.

Cake, two layers, vanilla. White icing, with a black and red rose intertwined instead of the bride and groom figurines. Dancing, beautiful classic music and definitely a meaningful first dance song.

The only thing missing in her beautiful fantasy was a groom. Theresa had never really met anyone she had been interested in… ever. There had been flings of course, and lovers. But no one she had ever wanted to stay with forever.

It was no wonder that weddings were on her mind, considering she had gone to one only yesterday. The Maid of Honour dress still hung behind her closet door, a knee length light green dress that was remarkably nice. Theresa had been privileged to give away her best friend Atlanta, who hadn't had a father there for her considering he had abandoned her as a child. The groom also hadn't had a father to fill in for her, mostly because he was an orphan.

Atlanta had looked amazing in a long wedding dress, with a cinched waist. Unlike Theresa, Atlanta had never dreamed of a conventional wedding, and her dress had been a deep emerald green, so much so that she had looked like a forest nymph. Her fiancée had deemed it appropriate to wear a tuxedo, despite his hatred of them.

Theresa had spent most of the ceremony crying and ignoring Archie's rolling eyes. Something about Atlanta's husband rubbed her the wrong way, but Theresa also knew that Archie was a wonderful man. He loved Atlanta, and you could see it every time he looked at her.

Perhaps it was this subject that was so baffling Theresa. How had they met, why were they so in love? What had caused this amazing attraction and love between them?

She brought her fingers to her key board, typing out a single sentence for the start of a brand new book. She wasn't technically supposed to be writing about this, but she felt passionate about it. Something about this just drew her.

_Once upon a time, there were seven teenagers, all descended from Greek heroes long past._

Theresa smiled. Interesting. But how did they meet?

_// We Go Back To Beginnings Of Stories Too Long To Be Told //_


	20. Ending

**Meet N' Greet **

A/N: I lied, there is going to be ONE MORE. And sorry I have been away so long, I have been very busy! This one is filled with inside jokes and ridiculous-ness. But the next one is serious… and I don't want to END RANDOMS! Boo hoo :(

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Class of the Titans, and I also own no more catchy and amusing lines to make into disclaimers…

_// Happiness Comes In The Strangest Forms, And I Just Knew You Were Weird When I Saw You //_

It had been published on the first day of winter, and since then, it had bloomed into an international bestseller. Theresa spent most of her time signing books, doing interviews and pretending to enjoy her success.

Most of the time she did enjoy the fame and money and joy her novel had given her. But sometimes, she hated it. It was _her_ story, and Theresa sometimes felt it was a mistake to give it to the world to have, to love and to read.

Theresa sighed as she signed another autograph on a cover. It was more than sharing the story; it was sharing the actual _characters. _In some ways, the characters in her book were her family, her love, her friends and her life blood. They were the reason she lived more than any other.

But it was foolish to live within the pages of a book whose ink would one day fade along with every page of fairytale desires. Just because the seven heroes in her book felt more real to her than the pen in her hand and chair under her, didn't mean she even deserved the happy ending to be had in the book.

"This. Is. So. _**EPIC!**_" Theresa glanced up to see a beautiful, but unbelievably blonde woman standing over her and holding out her book with shaking hands. "I can't believe it's really you! Odie couldn't invent this stuff!"

Theresa grabbed the book and forced a laugh for the fan, signing the cover. Soon, two friends joined the blonde girl and handed their books to Theresa as well. Theresa nearly groaned and threw the books at the three girls' stupid, stupid heads.

"This was an unbelievably book. Seriously, Archie is like… the newest Edward!" A statuesque girl said. Theresa nearly broke her neck craning to look at the woman's face. She must have been as tall as a tree!

"Umm, thank you." Theresa said. She briefly wondered who this 'Edward' fellow was… was he very much like Archie? Archie was a purple headed warrior who loved poetry and was descended from Achilles. How much more original could you get!?

"Oh don't mind her, she is just uber stoked because this crazy shizzle cracker that happened is happy making." Theresa willed herself to die rather than dissect the sentence that had come out of the third girl's mouth. Instead of trying, Theresa signed her book as well and handed them all back.

"I am… err… thankful for your support ladies." Theresa stuttered. The trio made an awkward sight, with one of the woman standing above six feet, the middle woman being of average height but with hair brighter than the sun and the third barely hitting five feet, and hair dark as night.

"Oh you are so welcome!" The beamed, and Theresa shifted as a tense silence surrounded them. She was saved by a familiar yell.

"Archie!" Theresa exclaimed, beaming at her best friend's husband. Archie had grown on her over the months, just as Atlanta's pregnant belly had grown.

Archie hugged her, and the line that had formed for Theresa's autograph muttered and growled impatiently. Theresa frowned.

"I think I may have to finish this session now Arch." She grumbled.

Archie laughed, "Oh Theresa, always working. Okay, sounds good. I had something to tell you, but I forget. Anyway, I must be off, but could I leave someone with you?"

Theresa cocked her head, "Umm, sure if they don't mind sitting around as I sign books and grin idiotically all day."

Speaking of grinning idiotically, the three women from before were staring open mouthed at Archie, and nearly drooling all over themselves. Theresa had the temptation to push Archie towards them and see if they tore each other apart. Finally, the blondest one looked past Archie and gasped.

"No… Freaking… Way…." She breathed before falling over flat on the pavement. The crowd screamed at the blonde woman's faint and some rushed for an ambulance. Theresa went to help the woman, but before she got two steps further, the tallest stepped forward and grinned.

"I can't believe… my… eyes." Abruptly, blood gushed out her nose in rivulets. She paid no heed, but before she could step closer to Archie, she fell backwards beside the blonde one.

Archie turned, his face paler than normal, and asked a dreaded question, "Who in the heck are they?" _(A/N: cue strobe lights and opening music… "I can fit a family in my pants!" XD Ignore this.)_

Theresa managed a sort of half stutter and a shrug. Archie glanced back once more at the last standing girl, the short, dark haired one. She looked relatively normal, although she had a terrible speech impediment…

"Don't worry… about these guys. Oh… I am just so happy for you…" She rambled, "Good luck with him. Archie… no matter what she says, don't love Jay." The girl vaguely gestured towards the unconscious blonde one.

"I… uh… won't." Archie promised.

In an explosion of a scream, the seemingly more normal third of the trio let out a wildly triumphant, "GAH!"

Theresa shrank back in shock only to find herself bumping into someone. She turned to apologize only to find herself staring straight at the ugliest shirt she had _ever_ seen. She turned her face up to see if the face would match the hideous shirt, only to be mildly surprised as she saw the strong jaw and dark eyes.

So ugly shirt was handsome. What a surprise. Theresa _hated _surprises.

But before she could tell off the man, she realized just what the significance of his shirt was! It was the exact same as Jay's shirt in her book!

"Jay!" She half-shrieked in excitement. Theresa felt her cheeks burn as she realized she sounded like the three fools behind her. But Jay had been her first character, her favourite character, and truth be told, her one true love.

He was strong, dependable, mature, responsible and beautiful. It was his fatal flaw in a way, because he could never relax enough to have fun. But Theresa knew that under her stern character lay a heart of gold and the man of her dreams.

"Have we met before?" The man said, lighting all her dreams with one sound of his voice.

Theresa glanced around wildly, as if to try and be saved, or keep a rescue mission away. Archie was beside them but dazed. Theresa realized why when she saw the tiny woman from before holding the blonde woman and tall woman on her shoulders and walking out of the bookstore with the three signed editions on her head.

Theresa decided the girl had something wrong in her head. As if to prove the author write _(A/N: Get it?! I'm being PUNNY!) _she started singing 'Hi Ho, Hi Ho, It's Off To Work We Go.'

"I believe that there may be something wrong with those girls." An amused voice sounded behind her and Theresa whirled around to find herself staring at sort-of-Jay-in-the-flesh again.

"I think so too. And no, I don't think we have met before, but you remind me of someone I know." Theresa said, trying to slow her breathing. A slow, tender smile spread across ugly shirt's face.

"I don't suppose you would like to grab a coffee with me or something."

Theresa smiled before she could stop herself and then sighed heavily, "I wish I could, but I have to sign all these people's…" Her sentence trailed off as she noticed the entire crowd of people were gone. Theresa had a feeling it was because of the escaped mental patient trio of nosebleeds and faints and dwarves. A rush of gratitude escaped her for the crazy woman.

"Never mind, I would love to grab coffee with you. What is your name by the way?"

He laughed, "I'm Jay."

Her head spun, "Oh… well, good. I'm Theresa…"

At her name, Archie's head spun around.

"THERESA!"

She nearly jumped across the room at the volume of his voice. "Yes Archie!? I am right here; there is no need to screech!"

He leaped towards her and snatched her wrist, "I remember why I came racing over here!"

"Why?!" Theresa was beginning to be alarmed by his panic.

"Atlanta just went into labour!"

In her book, Archie could have escaped lightning bolts, and fought Gods, and giants and evil. In her book, Archie got the girl, and conquered his fear of water.

In the book, Archie could have dodged her slap from a million miles away.

But this was reality, and the resounding echo of her palm hitting his face shocked her. Archie's face turned red and he scowled at Theresa.

"What was that for!?"

This time, it was the red head screaming, "Your wife goes into labour and you just waltz in here like it's a _normal_ day! I am going to kill you! No, worse!" Archie cringed, "I am going to tell Atlanta _exactly _why her husband was late to the hospital!"

Jay laughed, shocking and calming them both, "Oh now that would be worth the trip. We have to go to the hospital. I so need to see Atlanta kill Archie!"

Theresa stopped and stared at him. "You know Atlanta?"

"Of course, we have been friends forever. We were roommates in University." He explained.

Archie scowled, "Explanations later… hospital now!?"

Theresa nodded, grabbed her purse and told her manager to close up while she headed off on a family emergency. She went to race off after Archie, when Jay grabbed her hand, shooting fire down her arm in the most pleasurable of ways.

"I still owe you a coffee."

She nodded, and briefly wondered if her happy ending was about to happen after all. With Baby Archie or Baby Atlanta on the way, her life would be chaotic from now on. Perhaps she could have a life to miss when she babysat!? Maybe she would even be..._busy! _From the heated look Jay shot her, and the way he clasped her hand gently but firmly, it looked like it.

_// And I'm Never Letting You Go, No Matter What Reality Says //_


	21. Obvious

Obvious

A/N: So… turns out that I'm not done Randoms…. I have this one, and two other connected ones. Then I'm done. I totally swear! I just wanted to have somewhere to try out something in second person. Hard point of view to keep straight haha. Review

_// So Perhaps We're Not All That Different After All //_

The way he looks at you makes you wonder why you ever even doubted him at all. Had he always look at you like that, _–of course he had idiot- _like you were sunshine, and earth and the very air he breathed? Everyone had always said so, and just told you that you were oblivious_–you weren't oblivious, just afraid-_ to his affections.

But it didn't matter now, it would never matter again; you were safe with him, he would never break your heart. It didn't make sense that you returned his feelings. He was, of course, a dork, who challenged you at everything you said. He was headstrong, annoying, temperamental, –_ handsome- _and moody. Why the hell did he make you happy when no others could?

You're previous relationships _–more like screwups- _had left you cold, yet despite this -_ probably because of it-_ you had demanded him. He was nothing like the other boy, and after all the fears had faded away, there was only you, and you saw in him everything that you had always wanted _–probably needed- _in your life. Everything that you were before him was left open in the face of his warmth and sweetness _ –he makes you smile.-_

In everyday moments together now, as you are laughing at the others' antics, or yelling over a stupid fight _–was that a hint of affection under his angry bluster?- _you were happy. Not normal maybe; because of the way fights would end in apologies and laughter -_was that normal?- _and video games or movies would end in passion _–earth shattering lovemaking, not just passion-_ filled moments or races.

So despite the fact that you had not expected this, despite the way you had denied it and avoided it, and despite the fact that he was not the one for you _–yes he was, yes he was! – _you still stayed with him. It all came down to the simple fact that you shared kisses, and races, and smiles, and laughter. He makes you happy _ -who knows why?- _and he makes you smile.

And he loves you _–and you love him-_ obviously.

_// Share This Love With All The World; It Doesn't Make Sense, But It Goes Round //_


	22. Faithless

**Faithless**

A/N: So, this is the two part thing, and the first part is probably sadder than the next part. Anyway, hope you enjoy it It's kinda like... a mini of my story Reunion. Review!

_// if we stop to open our eyes to the exploding stars and the pieces of who we are, reach out to the hands that fell and the stories we could not tell, I know one day we'll find it //_

It was in an elevator that her life changed forever, and not in a good way. She had been flustered all that morning, all the more put out by how very boring her life was. Her boss had yelled at her after she had brought him the wrong coffee, and still, all she could think was _I deserve more than this_.

Theresa couldn't understand why the world wasn't working out her way. But it had been this way since she had been young. She had never fit in, and had never been satisfied. She was beautiful, intelligent and strong, and yet, there had been no one she had wanted as a friend. No man handsome or nice enough to catch her interest.

She wanted more from life. She _needed_ more from life.

But the elevator had changed all of that in an instant. She had walked in and pressed the button she pressed everyday, her hand burning with the feel of a brand new coffee (which, by the way, was the _right_ coffee), and leaned up against the silver rail.

By the time she had collected herself once more, she opened her eyes only to stare straight into the darkest and most consuming espresso orbs she had ever seen. The man across from her was looking at her intently, with so much concentration on his face Theresa pondered what he was thinking about.

His skin was tanned, and his dark brown hair was brushed lazily back from his forehead, blond sun-streaks strewn throughout. He had high cheekbones and fuller lips, which gave him the same facial structure as an aristocratic Greek god.

But it was only when a smile flitted across his lips that Theresa suddenly felt the rush of heat that flooded her body, and the goose bumps that trekked across her arms and chest. Immediately, such a sense of passion and familiarity burned within her that she nearly toppled over. Or ran straight into his arms. Whichever came first…

Theresa: the emotionless woman, the unhappy employee and the untouched beauty was totally prepared to lose herself within this strangers arms. To sacrifice everything. To give everything she owned, and more.

Love _-for that was the only word that could describe it- _slammed into her, and she gasped.

He frowned; worry creasing his brow, "Are you okay?"

The temptation to melt into a puddle increased when she heard the deep timbre of his voice. This was a man who should lead, who could force anyone to fight to their deaths for whatever they desired.

A hazy thought of this man standing above bodies with a sword raised to the sky ran through her brain, and then disappeared.

"I'm fine." She managed to squeeze out, "But, do I know you from somewhere?"

He eyed her strangely, and all the smiles and worry that had been there briefly disappeared, "We work in the same place. You've probably seen me."

Beeping filled the elevator and the man reached for his pager. He shook his head angrily for a moment then clipped the device back to his belt.

The door opened and he looked at her once more, quite wistfully perhaps, and said, "Well, I need to get back to work. Have a nice day Miss…"

She was about to answer when the beeping started again and he cursed softly.

"Sorry!" He muttered, and then walked off.

The elevator closed on the vision of him walking away, "Erikson. Miss Erikson." Theresa said.

For the strangest reason, tears pooled in her eyes and she had to force them not to trek down her cheeks. It was possibly the hardest thing she had ever done. The sight of that man walking away had torn her heart apart: the very heart that had never been affected by anything before.

Life, once again, was proving unsatisfactory. But that wouldn't do anymore, because she had _seen_ what she wanted.

But he obviously hadn't seen her.

The elevator opened again and she walked the coffee to her boss. He glared at her, the face she hated so much twisted in dislike.

"Took you long enough." He sipped the coffee, and she wished she had slipped arsenic in it, "And it's cold. I don't want it. Throw it away."

Theresa took the coffee from him and dumped it in the trash. This was her life. This was her life. She repeated it to herself again and again.

Bracing herself, she smiled, "Is there anything else you'd like sir?"

This was her life. She had nothing else.

_// I don't believe in fate, because all it gives you is empty dreams, but now I'm left with nothing but the thought of you //_


End file.
